


The Memorable Week

by flowerpower0809



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Surprise Kissing, cabin in the woods, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 19,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpower0809/pseuds/flowerpower0809
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team has gone to a cabin to stay for a week where on day one something violent is haunting the cabin. If they thought survising a week with each other was bad image their surprise having to survise a ghost for a week. Plus two people discover feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Project

It’s Wednesday 15th October 16:47 It was a slow day at the office, Andy and Sharon were talking in her office, Tao and Buzz were talking about some new gadget, Provenza of course was doing his crossword puzzle and Sanchez and Sykes are on the phone.

3 minutes late Dr. Morales walk in with Chief Taylor into the murder room, Sanchez was already off the phone whilst Sykes was still on the phone; Sharon and Flynn are already making their way out of her office and Buzz and Tao stopped talking.

Sharon spoke first “Dr. Morales what brings you up here” “Chief Taylor told me he wanted to talk to me with all of you” Taylor starts to talk “There a project for the whole of the department where each team has to do something all together, so since everyone has chosen there’s you’ve got the last one” 

Everyone look’s at Sharon whereas Sharon didn’t have a clue what he was talking about. “How come I haven’t been told about this and how do we choose which project” “I brought up a sheet with a list of projects, i gave it to Lieutenant Flynn to give to you”

Sharon turns and looks at Andy, Andy looks away from Sharon and just looks around the room trying not to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

“Anyway all the projects has been chosen so you’ve got the last one” Taylor said the last bit nervously; Sharon looks back at Taylor “So what our project” “All of you have to stay in a cabin” “That dose’t sound to bad” “for a whole week” 

Everyone eyes widen hearing that they all had to stay in a cabin together for a week, then Morales started to talk. 

“How come I have to go”? “Well each team needs someone with medical experties so a medical examiner has to come along with the team and you examiner the bodies for this team so you have to go along with them” 

Everyone was giving Taylor a death glare so Taylor starts to walk backward to the door

“Hey i’m not responsible for this, just remember this is Flynn fault and you’ll going on Friday, bye” In a flash Taylor was out of the door, everyone then turns and looks at Flynn.

“Stop looking at me it’s not my fault” he then sits down “Anyway it might be fun” Everyone grabs a piece a paper, screws it up and throws it at Flynn.


	2. The Cabin

It’s Friday, no one was looking forward to this project; they all met up outside the police department at 13:21, Everyone had rug sags excepted Sharon and Morales who both brought suitcases with them, also Buzz and Rusty both brought cameras with them so they can record their trip and their time at the cabin plus another reason.

Yesterday everyone received an email about the cabin, When Tao saw the name it rang a bell; so he did some research on the place and it turn out it has a horrible history. It was built in the 1870 as a school but then in 1891 a fire broke out killing the janitor, then in 1903 it was rebuilt into a small cabin for people to stay and go hunting but in 1934 4 people were found dead in the cabin looked like a murder suicide, it was then abounded for 30 years when it was re-found and rebuild much bigger so that more people could stay there and it’s being like that this since this present day: But it wasn’t this that rang a bell to Tao.

It’s also a well known haunted cabin if your into the paranormal; Everyone who’s stayed there has all said they’ve heard screams, gun shots and foots steps when everyone was sat together. Tao told everyone about what he found out and off course no one believed about the cabin being haunted excepted Buzz and Rusty. They both decided to bring cameras with them so they could capture something on camera plus they thought it would be fun to look back at this trip.

It took 2 and half hours but because it’s the team it felt like 5 hours; Provenza spent his time asleep, Sykes was listening to an audiobooks so she was happy, But everyone else had to listen to Tao talk about the cabin and other thing, now Buzz and Rusty didn’t mine listening to the cabin story but then he went of onto another subject which got everyone bored. 

They finally arrived at the cabin, Provenza was already awake and lucky for Sykes her iPod was on 20% so for her it was good timing.

They all got out of the mini coach and stood looking at the cabin, this was the start of a crazy week.


	3. Bedroom Arrangement

Rusty takes his camera out and starts recording.

“It is 15:59, it is day 1 at the haunted cabin and we’re making our way into the cabin to have a look around”

Sharon has the keys so she has to unlock the door, Rusty turns the camera at Tao and Buzz.

“You guy’s looking forward to this week”? Tao speaks first “I’m like 50/50, I’m hoping there will be some paranormal going on this week but a week with the team thats going to be interesting” “Yea i’m the same i’m hoping to capture something but again spending time with everyone for a week mmm that’s going be interesting but we might learn something new about everyone”

Sharon was having little trouble unlocking the door but finally she got the door unlock.

“Doors open everyone in”

They all made their way into the cabin which was bigger on the inside then the outside; When you walk in the dinner table is on the left side of them then their in the sitting room/Kitchen which was very spacious and very tidy.There is also a downstair toilet and bedroom; above the kitchen was a balcony which leads to the other bedrooms and the bathroom.

Andy makes his way to the stairs 

“Ok i’m going to look around upstair anyone wants to come” Rusty volunteers and bring his cameras with him; as they make there way upstair the rest goes out to bring the bags in. 

As they were doing this in the corner of Sharon’s eye she spotted a person (most likely a guy) in a red coat standing a few miles, she starts walking bit nearer so she could get a better look, she then takes her phone out and starts recording. She then zooms in to get a better look but the man starts to walk behind a tree and disappear. 

She stands there staring at the tree that the man disappear from; as she was standing their someone was walking behind, the person then puts their hand on her shoulder

“OH MY GOD” Sharon breath hard when she jumped, it was Morales he jumped a bit when she jumped.

“All the bag are in the cabin are you ok” “Yeah i’m ok” they both make their way back into the cabin before she goes into the cabin she has one quick look at the tree the man was standing next to then heads in where everyone is sitting in the sitting room and Andy and Rusty making their way down the stairs. 

“Ok there are two rooms both with two single beds, one with bunk beds and a single bedroom which Provenza is having and a double size bed in this room” Flynn points to the bedroom door “so who's sharing with who”?

Provenza only agreed to come along if he didn’t have to share with anyone so he already called dibs before they got there.

“Buzz Rusty in the review on this place the room with the bunk beds is meant to have some paranormal activity so…” “We’ll have that room” Both said it at the same time, everyone ether laugh or rolled their eyes. 

“Ok so the ghost weirdos are taking the haunted room (Both Buzz and Rusty look at Flynn where everyone else just smile) what about the other two rooms” “Me and Morales already agreed to share a room if we had to” “And me and Tao will take the other bedroom”

Provenza then sits up straight and looks at both Flynn and Sharon.

“Which leave you two and the kingsize bedroom” 

Both Sharon and Andy both looked at each other and not a happy way, everyone else was waiting for a respond from them, it took 30 seconds until Sharon stands up and responds.

“Sykes and Morales why don’t you two take the kingsize bed” Both Sykes and Morales look at each other then both say “I don’t think so” Sykes carries on talking “We’re not that close to share a bed but you two are very close with all the dinners out, movies and games this will be a step up on your relationship” 

Both Sharon and Andy look at each then back at the team, Provenza starts to speak 

“Ok lets make this easier” He stands up and walks to stand in front of everyone and in the middle of Sharon and Andy “Hands up if you think these two should have the kingsize bed” he and everyone else put their hands in the air. Andy puts his hand on his face and Sharon put her hands in her hair and close her eyes. Sanchez then stands up.

“Ok since we’ve got the rooms sorted out why don’t we all take our stuff to our room then we’ll sort the kitchen out and have a look around the cabin” 

Everyone agrees and starts to make their way up to the rooms, Sharon was not happy, she grabs her suitcase which turns a few times and heads to her bedroom with Andy not that far behind her.


	4. UnPacking

Provenza got to his bedroom first, He got all his clothes out and into the drawers, he gets his special white hat and put I on the hook next to his door. He decides to leave his bed until he’s ready to go to bed and leaves.

Buzz & Rusty 

They both enter the room with their bags, The room has two drawers and a chair and a window with a good view of the outside. Buzz drops his bag with clothes in on the floor and walks near to the beds. 

“Which bed do you want”? “Can I have the top bunk” “Sure (Buzz turns and walks over to the drawers) should we get the camera ready” “yeah, So how are we going to do this” “Well I’ll leave my camera on in here and you’ll keep recorded the rest of the day, is your other battery changed”? 

Rusty gets his camera charger out and his other battery, he checks the battery and the light is green. 

“Yep all charged up” Rusty then goes up the ladder and starts making his bed and Buzz does the same thing. 7 minutes later both their beds are mades and their clothes are all put away. They both make their way out of the room with Buzz camera still on but hidden so no one can see it. They leave the door open a bit and bump into Sykes and Morales on their way down the stairs. 

Tao & Sanchez

Sanchez got to the room first and makes the bed next to the door his bed, Tao finally gets to the room and goes straight to his bed. Tao starts putting his clothes in the drawers whilst Sanchez finishes making his bed.

Tao starts making his bed and talks to Sanchez “So Julio, you looking forward to this week” “To be honest yes I am for two reason 1. I get to be away from mom (Tao smiles) and 2. Its kind of nice spending time with everyone without being on a case” 

“Good reasons. So i’m finish how about you” “I’ll put my clothes in the drawer when I’ll get my PJ’s on” They then both make their way out of their room.

Sykes & Morales

They were both talking as they enter their room, they both went to their beds without asking each other which bed they wanted. They start taking their clothes out; Sykes take her iPod charge out and plugs her iPod and lets it charge. 

“Shoot” “Whats wrong i’ve forgotten my phone charger” “Oh show me your phone (he passes his phone to her) yeah it the same as my iPod you can borrow mine” “are you sure”? “Positive. Does it need charging now”? “No its find for now” 

4 minutes later Morales finished making his bed and decided to put his suitcase under the bed. Sykes on the other hand was still doing her last pillow

“Done, want to go back down”? Sykes asks “Sure, did you see the basement outside” “Yeah it looks like it hasn’t been open for ages” “Well hopefully someone will open it cause I want to see whats down their, just hope it’s not a body I want this week to be a dead body free week” “Me too” 

They both laugh and makes their way out of the room closing the door behind them, making their way to the stairs they both bump into Buzz and Rusty and starts to talk to them whilst making their way to the sitting room.

Sharon & Flynn

Sharon puts her suitcase on the bed and starts to unpack her clothes, Andy enters the room and walks straight to the chair and puts his bag there and starts unpacking. They stay quiet for 6 minutes until Flynn breaks the silents.

“Look I’ll sleep on the floor so don’t worry” “The floor is hards and looks uncomfortable no we’ll both sleep on the bed” “How are we meant to go to sleep, I mean it’s going to be awkward and probably won’t get much sleep tonight so how is this going to work” 

Sharon puts her hands on her hips looking at the bed thinking what to do. 44 seconds later Sharon grabs her suitcase and pulls it off the bed then pulls the duvet down to the end of the bed.

“Get on the bed” Andy looks at her “What” “Get on the bed” Sharon gets on the bed whereas Andy just stands next to the bed looking at her. “Well if we lay on the bed together now it won’t be awkward tonight”

Andy slowly gets into the bed then both pulls the duvet up over them. They sit their just staring at the opposite wall, They both start to turn their heads to look at each other but once they see each other they quickly turn back looking at the wall again. Sharon now breaks the silents.

“So this isn’t so bad” “No it isn’t, Theirs plenty of space in the middle so we’re not so close” “Yeah”

They sit in silents again until they hear people coming down the stair.

“Sounds like there’re coming back down” “Yeah we should move” “Agreed”

They both get out of bed very quickly, straightens the duvet then makes their way to the door

“Flynn you haven’t finish unpacking your clothes” “I’ll do it later”

He opens the door and walks out with Sharon behind him.


	5. Names and Basement

It 16:34 when everyone is back in the sitting room. Sykes is in the kitchen with the bag of food looking through the cupboard seeing whats in what and where the food goes. 

“Here Sykes let me help you” “Thank captain” “Sykes we’re not working you can call me Sharon” “Ok but you have to call me Amy” “Ok. Everyone we’re going to call each other by our first names”

Some agreed whereas two people did not look so happy. Sykes and Sharon are putting the food away when Sharon see's Buzz not looking so happy. 

“Buzz whats wrong” “Can you guys just call me Buzz” “What wrong with your first name, actually what is your first name” Buzz did a healthy breath “Francis” 

Both Sanchez and Flynn laugh a bit and Buzz gave them an annoyed look Rusty was holding back his laugh.

“Wait (giggle) your name is Francis” “yea’s” “Well Francis is a lovely name I was going to call Richard Francis” “Well you did him a favour” 

Sharon looks at him “All right everyone has to call you Buzz” Buzz smiles, Sharon turns to look at Provenza “Lieutenant” “You will all refer to me as Lieutenant or Provenza” “All right and what about you Morales”

Everyone looks at his since no one knows his first name.

“I would like everyone just to call me Morales” 

Everyone looked annoyed cause they thought he was going to say his first name; Tao starts to speak.

“What is your first name i mean we’ve all know you for 8 years and not once have we ever heard you first name” “Well none of you guys ever asked” 

Provenza then asks Morales “Ok Morales what is your name”? 

Everyone looks at Morales waiting for an answer 

“Figure it out, your all detective” 

He gets up a walks over to the front door. “Ok i’m heading to the basement who else is coming” “I come” “Hold on Julio I’ll come too” Both Sanchez and Tao heads to the door “Anyone else” “I’ll come”

Buzz takes Rusty camera and heads outside with the other. They head to the side of the cabin where the doors to the basement is. Theres a padlock on the doors which looks very rusty and didn’t look like it was going to come of, then Sanchez see a shovel.

“Buzz why don’t you recorded the woods” “ok…”

Buzz turns and records the woods next thing you hear is ‘bang, bang, bang’

“Ok you can turn back now” 

Buzz turns seeing Sanchez heading down with Tao and Morales behind. The basement is dark and dusty, They find a light switch which lucky works and starts to walk around. 

“So Buzz seen anything spooky yet” “Not yet but you never know” Sanchez is standing right at the end of the room “Seriously this is ridiculous this place is not haunted it all a bunch of bull…Ouch” Something small was thrown at Sanchez then a small box fell from the shelf.

“Still don’t believe this place is haunted” “It’s properly the wind” Then more stuff started falling of the shelf “Ok lets get out of here” Everyone rushes out of the basement Buzz turns to look at the doors where he catches the doors closing. They all stand there just recapping on what just happened. After a couple a minutes they all start to make their way back into the cabin.

There’re back in the cabin and they tell everyone what happened, Sykes said they were being over dramatic so they showed them the video and everyone was more surprise about the doors closing since they are so heathy and that it wasn’t even windy. 

After that they all just sat down and watch some tv, Flynn decided to make tea for everyone. They all ate at the table. At 23:36 Provenza decided to go to bed as does everyone else.

Sharon gets dress first then Flynn gets dresses; When they get into bed it wasn’t that awkward, they turn the lamps off then both laid down with their backs facing each other.

“Night Sharon” “Night Andy” 

Everyone falls asleep around 12:13.

Day 1 completed 6 more days to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Its day 2, It’s a Saturday everyone was still asleep. It was a warm night and very peaceful. At 9:52 Provenza was the first to wake up, he made himself some toast and coffee then sat at the table and starts doing his crossword puzzle, a few minutes later Sanchez and Tao came down. Tao pours himself a cup of coffee whereas Sanchez makes himself a bowl of cereal; Whist Tao and Sanchez was doing this both Sykes, Morales and Sharon, Flynn were making their way into the sitting room 

“Morning everyone” “morning” everyone responds. Everyone is still wearing their PJ’s, Tao and Sanchez are making their way yo the table where Provenza is, everyone else heads to the kitchen to make themselves a drink and something to eat.

At 10:16 Rusty came down wearing his normal clothes. “Hey everyone” “hey” “Hey rusty how did you sleep”? Sharon asked “I slept find though this morning Buzz was sick” Provenza suggested “Perhaps it was food poisoning” Everyone turns to look at Flynn “Hey if it was food poisoning we would all be sick” “But the weird thing is that the sick was black and a bit foamy, I mean is that normal doc”? “No that is not normal”

Buzz starts coming down the stairs in his normal clothes but looking very pale, Sharon get up and goes to him.

“Rusty told us you were sick how are you feeling now” “I feel better but it is warmer down here I'm gonna take my jumper off”

Buzz turns to his side and starts taking his jumper off, as his jumper is going up his t-shirt starts to go up, as he gets his jumper over his head his t-shirt gets stuck on top of his lower back; out of the corner of Sharon eye she sees a purple mark on Buzz back.

Buzz starts to pull his shirt down when Sharon stops him and starts pulling his shirt which shows a massive bruise in the middle of his back.

“Oh my god” Everyone turns looking at Sharon “Buzz you have a massive bruise on your back” She and Buzz goes to the table where everyone is and lifts up his shirt so Morales can see. Everyone made sounds like ‘ooh and ouch’ Morales gets up to examen Buzz bruise

“Did you bang your back on anything yesterday like in the basement did anything hit you”? “No, I would remember if something hit me on the back”

Whilst looking at the bruise Morales notices a scratch on his shoulder he pushes the t-shit hight where he see’s the scratch mark shaped like a pentagram, he pushes the other side which reveals another pentagram on his other shoulder both really red and noticeable. Everyone looked shocked seeing the scratches, no one had any idea how he could have gotten them.

“Well all i can say is that this is the creepies thing i have ever seen, i mean the bruise could have been cause by anything but the scratches I can’t explain”

Rusty takes a picture of Buzz back then show it to Buzz as he pulls his shirt down. 

“Wow thats just creepy” “yeah maybe we caught something on the camera wanna check the camera” 

Buzz starts walking over to the coat stand “Maybe later. I’m just going out for a walk”

He starts putting on his coats. Sanchez asks “Are you sure thats a good idea i mean your still very pale sure you don’t want to wait awhile” “i’ll be fine”

Buzz then opens the door and heads out. Everyone looks at each other whereas Rusty runs to the coat stand to get his coat. “I’ll go with him” Rusty grabs his coat and heads out of the door, everyone else go’s back to what they were doing. 

After they all finished eating Tao, Provenza, Sykes and Sharon all started going back to their rooms to get dress then once they were done the other started to get dress.

10:48 everyone finally got dressed. 

Buzz and Rusty walk which was only going to be 10 minutes took 2 hours because they got lost in the woods, it wasn’t until 12:43 they saw the cabin and started to head to it.


	7. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

It’s 12:45 when Buzz and Rusty arrive outside the door. They were both near the door when they heard a branch breaking;

They both turn to see who it was but no one was there; they both walked over to the woods, Rusty gets his phone out and starts recording; They got near to a tree to have a better look and in the distant a person in a red was standing next to a tree. Rusty zooms in to get a better look, but the man suddenly starts walking behind the tree and then disappears. They both look around to see if they can see the person in the red coat but they couldn’t see anything red so they both run back to the cabin and both rushed throw the door, everyone in the sitting room turned to see them out of breath. Sykes asked them whats wrong Rusty answers.

“We just saw someone in the woods” “Who” “we don’t know he was wearing a red coat, he walked behind a tree then disappear” 

The downstairs toilet door opens with Sharon coming out of it “Whats going on” “Me and Buzz just saw someone in the woods wearing a red coat” Andy gets his phone out “I gonna call Taylor” He turns and walks into his room “Wait did he walk behind a tree and disappear” “Yes how did you know” “ i saw the same person yesterday here let me show you” 

Sharon gets her phone out and pulls the video up on her phone showing the person in red standing next to the tree then disappearing behind a tree.

“Yes it’s the same person, who is he” “I have no idea” 

Andy comes out of the from after finishing talking to Taylor.

“Ok i just got off the phone with Taylor and he said their should be no one here except us so he has no ideas who the guy is so maybe next time if someone see’s him we should just go up to him and see what he why”

Everyone agrees with that and gets back to what they were doing. 

Around 2:36 Sharon and Sykes decided to make a late dinner. They all sat around the table as they eating. Morales looks at Buzz, a bit confuse on why he was still pale not only on his face but along is arm and neck and thinking back his shoulder blades were starting to become pale which was why his scratches were very noticeable.

“How are you feeling now Buzz”” “I feel fine” “I would of thought that coming back from your walk you would have got some colour back into your face but your still pale even your ams and neck are pale and i can’t figure out what medical reason why you’re going pale all over” 

Sanchez starts to talks when suddenly ‘KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK’ everyone stops eating and starts looking around.

‘KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK’ rusty speaks first “Where is it coming from” ‘KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK’ Tao looks over to the wall where it sounds like it’s coming from, he stands up and starts walking to the wall.

“I think it’s coming from this wall” Tao walks over to the wall as it knocks. Everyone started to move away from the table into the middle of the room, Sanchez went over to Tao. They both walk nearer to the walk. 

‘KNOCK, KNOCK…” The knocking stopped when they both go close up to the wall. “There it’s stopped now lets just put the tv on and just forget this happen” Sanchez suggested as he walks back to the team whereas Tao puts his ear to the wall, Provenza looks over at Tao. 

“Mike what are you doing” saying it with confused and annoyance in his voice at Tao.

Tao stands there ‘SILENTS’ then ‘BANG’ it was so loud that Tao jumped back just staring at the wall and turn to look at the team.

“I think it’s gone for now” he walks over to the tv “Why don’t we just do what Julio and do so something else” Tao turns the tv on high volume and everyone else went back to eating their food.

6 hours has gone by Flynn calls Taylor up again asking abut the knock and if this was a test or a prank but he knew nothing he even swear to god he knows nothing. Morales is on his phone trying to figure out why Buzz was still pale plus his whole back, stomach and legs are completely pale. Tao is doing some research with Buzz and Rusty about the cabin, whereas Sanchez, Sykes and Sharon all decided to make tea together which showed the bossy side of Sanchez which was quit funny but for Sykes and Sharon found it was a little bit scary. 

As Tao and Rusty were looking at the cabins history Buzz started to drop off “Hey Buzz” Rusty taped him and he jumped, Tao tells him to go to bed so buzz decides to go to bed, making his way over to the stairs he was a bit wobbly but he finally got to the stair and headed up to bed. When Morales couldn’t see Buzz he starts to speak. 

“Oh my god it’s the walking dead” Everyone laughed and smiled. Morales smiled until “I heard that” 

Sharon gets up and heads to the kitchen 

“So Morales, Have you figured out what’s wrong with Buzz” “To be honest I can’t find anything on the internet on whats wrong with, I thought the cause was coming from the room but Rusty seem fine so I'm stumped” “Maybe he’ll be fine tomorrow” Provenza says to Morales, he agree and they all got back to what they were doing until 11:51 when everyone goes to bed. 

 

Day 2 finish 5 more days to go


	8. Stranger in the tap

‘DARK ROOM, TAP TURNING, WATER RUNNING’

It’s 4:23 in the morning when Provenza was awaken by the sound of water coming from the bathroom, he assumed that it was someone going to the bathroom but after 5 minutes of the water still running he decides to get up and see whats going on.

“Can’t people remember to turn the taps off and they say I can’t remember things” he mumbles to himself.

The door to the bathroom is closed so he knocks but no one answers so he slowly opens the door, since the room was dark he opens the door completely. He goes over to the sink and turns the tap off. He starts to make his way out of the bathroom but before he can leave the room.

‘TAP TURNING, WATER RUNNING’

Provenza turns very slowly to see the water running. He walks over to the tap and turns it off again he stares at it for a bit when suddenly he see something in the tap, he leans for bit more where he see something red.

Whilst he looks at the tap a hand comes above his shoulder. ‘slap’ “ahh” Provenza turns to see Sanchez behind him. “JESUS CRISS Julio what the hell are you doing trying to give me a heart attack or something” Provenza has his hand on his heart and starts to take deep breath “Me and Mike heard someone outside and since that knocking we thought we come out to see what it was” “Where Mike” “Checking to see if everyone is still in their bed” 

Both Sanchez and Provenza move out of the bathroom and started to head to their room

“Hey Julio, Provenza both you come here” They both head to Tao who is standing on the baloney looking down at the kitchen where they could hear water running, all three of them started to walk down the stairs and headed to the kitchen, all three watches the water run after 20 second Sanchez went over and turns the tap off.

“What the hell is going on i thought you said that the people who stayed here experience only screams, gun shots and foot step why are we having something banging at the walls and water turning on” Sanchez asked Tao “I don’t know maybe it’s different experience for different people”

They all stand their until.

‘CREEEEEEEAK’ 

They all freeze hearing a door; slowly they all turn slowly.

“WOW” They all said when then all turned around to be facing Flynn and Sharon.

“Sorry did we scare you” Flynn asked, Provenza answer “No it’s Sharon’s hair’ looks like a forest with an evil face in it” Sharon uses her fingers to brush her hair whilst asking the three jumping jacks “What are you three doing up” “I heard the bathroom tap running so i got up and turned it off but it then came back on, then Julio gave me a mini heart attack and then Tao calls us over to see that the kitchen water was running and now we’re talking to you two” 

Sharon and Flynn looks at each other then turns to look at the other. Flynn was about to speak until.

‘TAP TURNING, WATER TURNING’

They all turn to look at the closed toilet “I am not going in there I have already done” “I turned of this tap” “Why don’t you two go in their”

Sharon go’s first to the bathroom with Flynn behind, as they get near to the door Flynn grabs Sharon shoulders.

“What are you doing” she says quietly “I’m protecting you” “Really” She say’s it sarcastically “What” “you really want to protect me go in front of me” “People all ways get attack from behind so i better stay here” Sharon rolls her eye and starts walking again “No wonder you’ve never been shot”

They get nearer to the door where they notices that it’s a bit open so Sharon does her famous kick and kick the door open. They can hear the water running very fast so Sharon of course go’s in and turns the tap. Provenza go’s over to Flynn and shouts to Sharon to walk backwards to see if she can catch the tap coming back on; She walks backwards but nothing happens. When she gets to Flynn the door slams shut and makes everyone jumps.

“Ok i’m going back to bed” Sharon walks to her room “wait for me” Both of them heads to their room when suddenly 

‘BANG’ 

Their door slams shuts right in their faces.

“You know what i’m not tired anymore and just going to stay here and put the tv on” “I’m with you, what about you guys” Flynn asked “Well after Julio scaring the hell out of me I'm not going to sleep anytime soon” Provenza starts to make himself a drink.

“Well I’m still tired so I'm going back to bed” “yeah me too night guys sorry i scared you” “Thats all right, night” 

They both head upstairs, the other three sit and watches the tv.


	9. The Photo

At 7:49 Sharon, Flynn and Provenza fell asleep in front of the tv, their wasn’t much on so they listen to the music channel and one of the songs was ghostbusters. None of them were happy. 

2 hours later Provenza wakes up in the chair which was a bit uncomfortable, he gets and clicks a bit as he gets up, he has a quick morning stretch. He starts to makes his way to the kitchen when he hears.

‘mmm’

He turns to see both Sharon and Flynn asleep on the couch leaning on each other. Straight away he knew he had to get a picture but he didn’t have his phone so he quickly went to his bedroom fast but quiet, he comes back and lucky they were still asleep and were leaning on each other. It was bright enough so he didn’t need the flash; He gets in the right position and 

‘CLICK’

The picture was taken, he looks at the picture and starts to laugh quietly, he then looks back at them and notices them starting to stir which usually means there waking up so Provenza quickly sits back in his chair and pretends to be asleep.

Sharon starts opening her eyes, she puts her hand on her neck because her neck was aching; she starts to move her head but realises she can’t because something was leaning on her. She moves again but still can’t, but the thing leaning on her head started to move.

Flynn starts opening his eyes and waking up to the smell of coconuts, he turns a bit and see’s brown hair.

“Sharon” “Andy”

They both move their heads and stand up.

“I can’t believe we fell asleep on each other” Sharon said fast “We didn’t sleep on each other we just lend that all it not a big deal” “yeah your right” Sharon starts to head to the kitchen “It was nice waking up to the smell of coconuts” Sharon stands behind the counter holding the pot of coffee.

“What” “Thats the weirdest thing i’ve ever heard” She starts pouring her coffee into her mug, Flynn heads to the pans cupboard “Be carful Andy Provenza still asleep” “I’ll be careful”

He opens the cupboard and pulls out a pan not releasing it was holding other pans, so when he pulls the pan out a whole lots of pans came crashing on the floor, Sharon turns when she hears the pan hitting the floor.

“Shush” “Did you really just say shush to the pans” “Yeah, i don’t know why” “Because you’re trying to blame the pans for your mistake” 

Both turned when they hear Provenza talking. 

“Sorry did HE wake you” “Yep, but i was already starting to wake up he just speeded it up a bit”

Suddenly footsteps and doors opening could be heard from downstairs. It wasn’t just Provenza that Flynn woken up.


	10. Day 3

Everyone was not happy waking up to the sound of crashing pan, They all made there way down to the sitting room and the dinner table, After 10 minutes they all realise that Buzz wasn’t down here. Tao heads up to Buzz and Rusty room and their was Buzz still in bed fast asleep. Tao comes back down and tells everyone that Buzz was still in bed, everyone was surprised but since the way he looked yesterday they all thought he could use the sleep. 

3 hours gone past it was now 13:23 dinner was almost ready this time it was Flynn and Rusty making dinner and Buzz was still in bed.

“Dinner almost ready, someone needs to get Buzz up” Flynn says “I’ll get him up” Sharon volunteers.

Sharon knocks on Buzz door but had no response so she opens the door and walks into the dark room, she goes straight over to the windows and opens the curtains; she turns to look at Buzz who was still asleep and still very pale.

“Buzzzz” she shakes his shoulder “Buzz dinners ready” Buzz starts to wake up “What time is it” “Its almost 13:30” “13:30 ok i’ll be down in a minute” “I’ll tell them you’ll be down” 

She makes her way out of the room and back down the stairs.

“He’ll be down in a minute” Morales asks “How he looking”? “Still very pale” 

8 minutes later everyone was taking their filled plates from the kitchen to the dinner table, Buzz was coming down the stairs fully dressed.

Flynn asked “How you feeling Buzz” “Ok just going to get a glass of water then i’ll be with you guys” “your plate is in the microwave” 

Buzz nodded then goes over to the top cupboard to get a small glass out. He turns and walks over to the sink, he fills his glass up and drinks it in one go, he then refills his glass again to have another drink. 

He was about to take a sip when he see someone in the tap talking, Buzz just stares at the man whilst doing this the whole room went quite he could’t hear anyone except the man talking, he didn’t even feel or move when Sykes hand grab his shoulder.

Rusty looked up noticing that Buzz was just staring at the tap, Sykes decided to go up to him to see if he’s all right. Rusty turns his camera on and starts recording Buzz. 

“Buzz, Buzz, can you hear me” No responded Sykes looks at he tap to see a man just standing there in the tap “Oh my god someone in the tap” Everyone stand up and heads to the kitchen, Provenza got there faster so he could see if it was the same person he saw in the bathroom.

“Thats the same person i saw in the tap in the bathroom when the taps were turning on”

After the word ‘on’ the tap started to turn, Rusty turns his camera onto the tap as it turns. Instead of water coming out of the tap it was blood. Everyone looked at each other and at the blood.  
Sharon then asks Amy to get a glass from the cupboard, whilst she does this Provenza tries to get the glass of water out of Buzz’s hand but Buzz grip was solid, Amy gives Sharon the glass and she puts it under the tap to get some of the blood.

When she was finished the tap turns off, then Buzz drops the glass of water on the floor then throws up in the sink in front of everyone. 

Buzz

Buzz started to feel scared but he couldn’t move, he felt like a statue he wanted to move, wanted to stop looking and listening to the man but he couldn’t. 

All of a sudden the man stopped talking but Buzz was still frozen but he started to feel lightheaded and his eye sight went a bit funny, Suddenly he dropped the glass and moved the tap to the side and vomit into the sink

 

Back to normal

Buzz lifted his head and as everyone could see his sick was again black and foamy. Provenza went to the top the cupboard and gets a plastic cup and heads back to the sink; he turns the tap on first before putting the cup underneath just incase it was blood, but it wasn’t so he fills the cup with water and give it to buzz to drink.

“Thats it, Buzz has to go home he can’t stay he’s too ill” Sharon orders, Provenza gets his phone out   
“I’ll call Taylor right now” Provenza starts dealing and heads outside to talk to Taylor.

Buzz then starts to walk to the door But Tao and Sanchez catches him “Where do you think you’re going” “I thought I would take a walk” “Oh no you are going to sit on the sofa and not move” 

Tao and Sanchez helps Buzz to the sofa, Both Tao and Sanchez go’s to the kitchen, Tao cleans the sink out and Sanchez picks up the broken glass off the floor. Sharon tells Rusty “Rusty could you get Buzz some water” “sure”

Rusty heads to the kitchen, Tao’s already filling up the cup used before with water and gives it to Rusty. Rusty takes the water to Buzz but when he gets to the sofa and finds Buzz fast a sleep.

“Buzz fallen a sleep” Rusty said quietly “Can’t blame him after what just happened” Sharon say. Rusty puts the cup on the floor and moves Buzz around so he’s laying straight across the sofa. 

There is only enough room for one person to sit down, two if there ok with having Buzz legs on them.

They spent the whole time in silent until Buzz wakes up.


	11. Sharon and Andy Little Talk

It’s been 2 hours since that scary incident, Buzz is still asleep and not going home.

Provenza came back in 20 minutes after Buzz fell a sleep. He told everyone that Taylor said he had to stay for the whole team to complete the project and that since there’re not doing any team activity he can just stay in bed. Provenza even said it could be something supernatural but Taylor just said thats just low and that Buzz is staying and then hangs up. 

Sharon was not happy that she even called Taylor up and gave him a real ear full on why Buzz should go home it lasted for 1 and a half hours until she came back out of the room with a disappointed look on her face, even with Sharon shout down the line on why Buzz should go home he still said no and hanged up again. 

Sharon walks over to Buzz and looks at him with a sad look on her face, Flynn looks at her and ask if she’s ok 

“Yeah i’m ok, i’m going outside to get some fresh air” She heads to the door whilst getting her coat and heads outside. Flynn watches her go outside and decides to head out to see if she’s ok.

‘DOOR CLOSING’

“Hey you ok” she turn “yeah i’m fine” he walks over to her “If you’re really all right then why is your eyes wet” He pulls a tissue out of his pocket and give it to Sharon who wipes her eyes with it “Ok maybe i’m not completely fine but i don’t know why i feel sad seeing Buzz this way” 

Sharon starts to tear up again so Flynn goes next to her and puts his arm around her and pulls her into a side hug and starts walking over to cabin window. 

“I think it’s because we’re not just a team we’re a family and when someone in our family is unwell and all we can do is watch and not be able to help them (watching Buzz) it make us feel helpless and very up upset. 

“That’s possibly one reason why I feel sad but to be honest I’m scared” Flynn looks down at her “Why”? 

She moves and walks in from of the door. 

“Because with the knocking and the man in red in the wood and in the tap and now Buzz who was fine that the first day here and now he’s pale, has a massive bruise with two pentagram scratches on his shoulder blades which is totally not normal, he sleeps a lot and he keeps throwing up black and foamy sick, what if this is supernatural and something evil has attached itself to Buzz” 

She shouted a bit louder not because she's angry but because she scared. Flynn goes over to her and gives her a proper hug then kisses her on top of her head after 2 minutes Flynn remembers something.

“The camera” Sharon looks at him “what” “Rusty and Buzz said they were going to leave a camera on to hopefully recorded something if it is supernatural they might have caught something on tape and then we’ll have an idea on why Buzz is feeling like this”

Sharon stares at him the hugs him very tightly then kiss him on the cheek.

“Thats why you’re a lieutenant” 

She then rushes to open the door and head in where Flynn stands there with a smile and then heads into the cabin.


	12. The Dark Figure

Sharon ran straight to Rusty who was standing in the kitchen helping Sanchez by mopping the floor up.

“Rusty have you looked at your’s and Buzz recordings over nights” “I can’t last time i tried to download a recording I deleted it, Buzz was going to show me but every time I ask him if we should look at our recording he alway says not now or he’ll gets annoyed with me when I bring it up” 

Sharon looks sad again but then Flynn goes to Tao who was still at the sink trying to get rid of some of the black stains.

“Tao, you and buzz talk a lot at the station has he showed you how to upload video”? “I’ve seen him upload some video and not completely sure how to do it but I could give it ago” Sharon smiles “Ok Rusty you go get the camera and we’ll get set up on the table”

Rusty runs up stairs to get the camera everyone quietly goes to the table both Sharon and Provenza sits on ever side of Tao. Rusty comes back down with the camera and quietly walks over to Tao and gives him the camera.

It took Tao 18 minutes to upload the video onto the laptop but he finally did it.

“Ok it’s uploaded and ready to watch” everyone quickly rushes over to the laptop to see what was on the video.

“Everyone Ready”? “Yeas” everyone answer then Tao hits the enter button and the video starts playing”

Recording playing 

Both Buzz and Rusty are fast asleep and not much is happening for the next 3 hours. 

4:21

Door starts to open up slowly.  
The light from the hallway was slowly making its way into the room.   
A dark figure is making its way along the floor and then turns into a human standing over Buzz.   
Dark figure starts mumbling something that no one can understand.  
Buzz eyes are open but he looks like he’s still asleep. He starts to get out of bed slowly then just stands there.  
Dark figure mumbles something again then disappear into the hallway.   
Buzz starts walking into the hallway and disappear.

33 minutes later 

Buzz starting to make his way back into the room.  
Buzz looking pale.  
Buzz gets to his bed.  
Buzz stops, turns and stares at the camera with a smile on his face which looks creepy even though it’s his usual smile.   
After 3 minutes Buzz turns and gets into bed and back a sleep.  
The dark figure reappears in the doorway.  
He then starts to close the door slowly.  
Door Completely closes.


	13. Back and Forth

Everyone is really creeped out about what they just saw they all started to walk about in the cabin, Tao stands next to the table facing everyone and say.

“At least we know whats wrong with Buzz” Everyone looks at him with less enthusiastic faces ”Well what now, do we get a priest in to do an exorcism”? Sykes asked Sanchez answers “I don’t think we need to go that far, Buzz hasn’t done anything dramatic since this happen so all we need to do is to keep an eye on him and everything should be fine” 

Rusty walks over to the sofa and sits down. After 25 seconds he turns and says “Hey guys where’s Buzz” 

Everyone turns to see Rusty on the sofa but no Buzz; everyone starts to look for Buzz; Rusty gets up off the sofa and grabs his camera then takes the memory card out of the laptop and slips it into the camera. He turns the camera on and put it’s in record mode and starts recording. He hears a creek from up stairs and move the camera to look up at the balcony. Straight away he sees Buzz standing on the edge of the balcony just staring into space.

Rusty shouts “JESUS CRISS BUZZ GET DOWN” 

Everyone turns their eyes to the balcony where Buzz was standing. “When did he get up there” Sykes wonders; Provenza shouts at Buzz “BUZZ YOU GET DOWN OFF THEIR THIS INSTANT”

Buzz moves his head down so that he can see everyone, He smiles and starts to lean forward onto his tippy toes.

“STOP, STOP” everyone shouted at him. He then leans back on his heels and then back onto his toes. He keeps on doing this and won't listen to anyone in the room.

As everyone watches Buzz, Sanchez taps Tao on the arm and gets him to come along with his up the stairs. They get to the last stair Sanchez runs over just as Buzz leans back and grabs Buzz T-Shirt and pull him down with Tao ready to help his down without him falling on the floor.

They got Buzz off the edge of the balcony; Buzz starts to look at Both Tao and Sanchez and asked what all three of them were doing up here. Turns out Buzz doesn’t remember anything of what just happened. They both help bring Buzz down and gets him to sit at the table. Sharon walks over to him and ask what he last remember which was him sitting on the sofa and thats it. 

“I think I might go to bed i’m really tired” as he starts to get up Flynn puts his hand on Buzz’s shoulder “Hold on you haven’t had your dinner yet” “Well to be honest i’m not really that hunger” “Well just try and eat some of it then you can go up stairs ok” Buzz was really tired but agreed. 

Flynn went over to the microwaves to retrieve the plate which was still warm and puts it in front of Buzz who was starting to fall a sleep again. He then starts to take small bits of his food. Everyone else went to the kitchen talking about what to do about Buzz.


	14. What Now

Everyone’s gathered in the kitchen except Rusty who sits with Buzz and tells him what just happened. 

“What are we going to do, He’s too dangerous to himself to be on his own” Provenza asked “Ok I have an idea so that Buzz can be on his own without us worrying did anyone bring their handcuffs”? 

Everyone looks at her when she say handcuff even Buzz turned his head when she said handcuffs.

“Why do you need cuff”? Sharon closed her eyes in annoyance since Buzz wasn’t meant to hear that. She turns to face Buzz and tells him. 

“Well after what just happened I thought that to make sure you don't do it again when we’re asleep and not have to worry about you is that we handcuff you to the bed so that you won’t end up on the edge of the balcony again” 

Buzz stares at her for a couple of seconds then says

“Shouldn’t you be doing that to Flynn” and smiles. Everyone said ooh and laugh. Flynn looked embarrassed whereas Sharon was giving Buzz her Darth Vader stare.

“Sorry But i’m not being handcuffed to my bed, each night i haven’t walked out of my bedroom when everyone is asleep” “Actually that not true” Tao says and head to his laptop “What do you mean” “Well we look at one of your records on our first night and we wanted to see if you caught anything and it turns out you did and … you’ve gotta watch it”

Tao brings up the video and has it at where the dark figure appears. Buzz starts watching the video and everyone waits until he’s finished.

When it finish Tao hits enter; Buzz sits there with his hands on the back of his neck then down to hug himself.

“O…k…” He stands up and walks about “Where did I go for 33 minutes”? “We don’t know” 

Buzz breath out with his hands in his hair.

“Ok so I went off that night but what about last did I wonder off last night” Provenza and Sanchez looks at Tao since he looked into everyones room last night.

“Well when I checked on you two you were still in bed, what about you three you spent the night down here did you hear or see Buzz down here”

They all look at each other but none of them remembers Buzz so it looks like he didn’t wonder that night.

“There, So if I didn’t wonder last night I won’t wonder tonight” “yeah but what just happened early…” “What happened earlier is probably the only wondering I’ll be doing today and if you don’t mind I’ve finished my meal and I would like to go to bed and go to sleep” 

He starts to make his way up when Sykes shouts out “But it’s only 17:13 and you’ve been asleep for most of the day” “Well I can’t help feeling tired” Tao starts explaining “It’s said that if a spirit or something has attached itself on too someone it sucks up the person energy which could explain why you’re feeling very tired” “See can’t help” 

Buzz starts walking back up stairs until Sharon shouts at him.  
“I think that you should stay down here and try to stay awake since it’s still early and we still have plenty of time to have tea” Buzz winces “Do i have to” “Yes and thats an order, so we’re all going to sit down, talk about stuff and Flynn gonna make tea and you Buzz are going to help him but maybe stay away from the tap” “Ok I don’t mind falling asleep whilst talking”

Buzz heads back down the stairs and goes straight to the sofa and sits down with his elbow leaning on the arm of the sofa and his head on his hand with his eyes close.

Everyone thinking the same thing, Theres no way Buzz is gonna stay awake.


	15. Stay Awake

Time now was 19:21 and for the last 2 hours everyone has been trying to keep Buzz awake which was proving unsuccessful. They spent 45 minutes talking about themselves whilst waking/throwing pillows at Buzz to keep him awake. Sanchez suggested to do some exercise to wake him up. So everyone excepted Provenza and Flynn (Sharon did half of the activity then sat back down) which was working a bit near the end then the beginning.

Activity’s

1\. Star jumps x20   
2\. Jogging on the spot 5 minutes  
3\. Push up x10 (after 3 Buzz went down and never came back up)  
4\. Jumping jack x20 (30 for Buzz to wake him up more)  
5\. Running back and forth from the kitchen   
6\. Running up to the bedrooms and bring something down related to what Provenza say they have to bring down with them. (This really worked to help Buzz wake up.)

At 19:36 Flynn decided to make tea and Buzz had to help him with it. Flynn was pouring the Spaghetti into the boiling water and was starting to unpack the meat and ready to cook. Buzz job was chopping onions, crush the garlic and opening the tin of tomatoes. 

Buzz was finished with opening the tins and Flynn decided to crush the garlic all was left was for Buzz to cut the onions up.

“I’m going to need those onions soon are you nearly done” “‘I’m almost done”

29 minutes later the meals were done and was being dished up.

They all sat at the table. They did talk a bit but mostly they all eat in silent.

When they were all finished they all decided to play cards with the tv on in the background. As everyone played snap Sharon asked Tao to help her attach some of the video so she can email them to Taylor so hopefully he might let them go early.

Around 22:04 Everyone decided to go to bed excepted Buzz who was now wide awake so he decided to watch some tv before going to bed. 

Flynn did suggest staying up with Buzz just incase something happens But Buzz told him that he’ll be find and none of them had to worry. 

Tao told him to keep his phone on and with him so that if tomorrow he goes missing they can track him down. When they were all sure they all went to bed and left Buzz watching tv.

Day 3 is done. 4 more days to go.


	16. Day 4

It was 8:45 when Rusty woke up to the sound of music playing from outside his room. He gets down from the bunkbed, making a bang noise when he gets down; He turns to make sure he didn’t wake Buzz up, But when he turns he see’s that Buzz is not in his bed.

“Oh no” Rusty quickly rushes out of the room and heads down stairs. He see’s the tv is still on and starts walking over to the tv. As he gets nearer he hears soft breathing coming from the sofa. He looks over the sofa to see Buzz asleep. 

“Buzz, Buzz wake up” “mmm” Rusty grabs a pillow and hits Buzz with it “Ow why did you do that”? “You feel asleep on the sofa I was waking you up to see if you want to go to bed” Buzz wince “What time is it”? Rusty checks his phone. “8:49” Buzz stretches and starts moving to a sitting position “No might as well just stay here or everyone will how a trouble waking me up” Buzz get up and heads to the kitchen “I’m getting some breakfast you want something” “I might have something later” 

 

At 9:32 Sharon and Andy both came out of their room, then 10:15 Tao, Provenza and Sykes were all making their way down stairs, Then 7 minutes later Morales and Sanchez started to come down the stairs.

Everyone was surprise to see Buzz up and awake but glad that he was a little bit more active.

“Hey everyone I thought that tonight we could play Heads up what do you guys think”? Sykes asked “How do you play Heads up” Provenza asked “Well Head up is an app on my iPod which in involves someone holds the iPod on their forehead and on the screen is a word and the others ever haves acted it out or speak without saying the word on the screen, there’s different categories to choose from, so is anyone interested in playing” “Yeah” everyone shouted excepted Provenza “Lieutenant” “I’m not sure i’ll tell you when you all start playing” She smiles and head to the bathroom.

So far this morning has been great, Buzz was of course still pale but he was more awake so it looked like today was going to be a good day.

Time now is 13:48 everyone had their dinner it was mostly just sandwich, Everyone just sat either on the sofa, chairs or just sat on the floor.

After everyone finished Buzz suggested that everyone should go out and walk about in the woods. Provenza and Rusty was less then enthuse but ended up coming.

Buzz already headed outside with Sharon and Flynn who were waiting for everyone else. After 4 minutes everyone was out and ready for the walk. 

 

Hopefully they won’t get lose this time.


	17. The Walk

They all walk straight into the woods, Buzz and Rusty (who brought his camera with him) are at the front with Sykes and Sanchez near behind, Morales and Tao were further to the left but still with the team and the other 3 are behind the rested. 

It’s been 22 minutes since leaving the cabin and now the cabin looks so tiny from where they were. They all stop so that rusty could record and Provenza could catch his breath whist sitting on a tree stump.

Sykes notices one part of the woods looked really nice that she decided to take a picture.

“where you going” Tao asks “Just over here I thought I just going to take a picture of this area”   
She gets her phone out and takes at least 3 photos. She starts walking back to Sanchez, Morales and Tao whilst looking at the pictures when she stops when she noticed on the third picture there is a man in red standing in the middle of two trees. She turns to see the man still standing there.

“That man is here” She shouts so everyone hears, Both Sanchez and Tao goes over faster then the other to see the man.

“I’m going to talk to him” and Sanchez starts to walk down the hill and over to the man with Tao catching up to him.

“Excuse me sir could tell us your name and what you’re doing here” Sanchez shouted 

The man didn’t answer

“I’m gonna ask you again what is your name and what are you doing here” He shouted again 

This time the man puts his hand in front of him to get both Tao and Sanchez to stop which they did and starts mumbling something which they both couldn’t understand; Then the man starts moving his arm and starts pointing whilst talking. 

Both Sanchez and Tao turns to look at what he was pointing too and it was at Buzz; They both turn back to see the man walking behind the tree.

“Hey” Sanchez runs to the tree to find the man gone 

“He’s gone” 

Sanchez has a quick look behind the tree to see where the man gone. As he does this Tao turns to look at the team when suddenly the man they just saw just came out from behind a tree and is standing behind Buzz.

“BUZZ BEHIND YOU”

Everyone turns to see the man but before they can do anything the man pushes Buzz down the hill and disappears behind the tree.

Both Tao and Sanchez started to run back whilst watching Buzz roll down the hill. Buzz lands really hard on the flat ground and grunts.

“Buzz, Buzz” Rusty comes running down the hill and checks Buzz.

“Are you ok” ‘mmm’ Buzz starts pushing himself up “Yeah” Morales and Sykes got down off the hill and went to Buzz to help him up “Are you ok” “yeah”

Both Tao and Sanchez gets to Buzz just around the same time Sharon and Flynn get to Buzz.  
“Before you ask i’m fine just a bit dizzy” “Where’s Provenza” Tao asked “He’s back up their say’s when we come back up he can help pull us up” Flynn explains “That or the fact that he doesn’t hike” “Yea well let help get Buzz back up the hill and get back to the cabin” Sharon orders 

“Why does this person hates me what did I do”? 

Sanchez and Flynn helps Buzz up the hill with Rusty and Sharon onto each other and Tao helping Sykes from falling; Near the top Provenza put his arm out for Buzz to grab and pulls him up and helps the other up and started to make their way back to the cabin.

24 minute and they were all back at the cabin. Buzz went straight to the sofa to sit down and Morales went over to him to make sure he’s all right and has no serious injuries. 

“Walking through the woods was the worst idea i’ve ever had” “It was actually good until the man came and pushed you down the hill, anyway how are you feeling, light headed, sick, tired anything hurts”? “no just felt bit dizzy but i’m fine now but i’m just going to sit down and Rusty did you record it”? “Yeah”  
“And re-watch the man in red who seems to hate me” 

Both Rusty and Buzz watched today video with Tao deciding to watch it with them well. Sharon and Sykes are writing an email to Taylor with the picture Sykes took and the video when the other are finished with it and the other 4 are all getting a drink from the fridge.


	18. Heads Up

Around 19:13 Sykes has just gone to her bedroom to get her iPod off charge to play Heads Up, everyone was all siting in the sitting room area with Rusty and Buzz on the floor. Provenza decided to try it the first round to see if he wants to carry on or not.

“Has anyone actually played this game”? Provenza asks “I have it’s really good fun you all will enjoy it” Rusty answers. 

Sykes is coming down the stairs and heading to team

“Ok which category do you all want to play first” No one knew what to say since they didn’t know which was the best to play. “Hey Amy why don’t we starts with the just for kids so that everyone will have an idea what to do then choose a different game” “All right so i’m going to put my phone on my forehead and a word is going to pop up and you need to give me clues on what it is without telling me the answer you all got it” “yeah” everyone says and the game begins. 

They played that category 8 time so that everyone had ago and Rusty was right everyone was really enjoying having a good laugh and just really getting to the game a bit too seriously where in one game Morales had the phone and their was this one word that was getting on Flynn nerves because Morales could’t get it and was making Flynn go crazy. Morales didn’t get it but it was really funny watching the way Flynn was reacting, lucky for them Rusty recored it so they could all re-watch it again and again and again.

“Ok lets try act it out sidekick, who wants to go first” Sykes asked “I’ll go first” Provenza takes the phone and holds it waiting to start.

“I know it says you can have more people acting it out but I though it might be fun if two people act it out so who wants to do it”

The first two were Buzz and Rusty. They decided to make it even more challenging by having Buzz blindfolded and Rusty using Buzz as a dummy which was funny. They both did a good job and only passed 3 times. 

The next partners are Morales and Sykes who didn’t do the blindfold and Tao who was holding the phone. They had to past a lot cause Tao had trouble figuring out what they were acting so they had another go but Sanchez had hold of the phone this time and he did better.

Next partners were Sharon and Flynn and Buzz holding the phone. It was going really well until it got to this one word that made everyone hold a smile, made Sharon and Andy think. ’You are kidding me’. That one word that could have popped up on Sykes and Morales but no it had to come up on theirs.

kissing

Both Sharon and Flynn just looked at each wondering if they should just kiss or pass.

It’s 20 seconds to go on the timer 

“let’s just do it” Sharon says “sure” “yeah” “O…K”

And they both kiss everyone shouted ‘oh’ and laugh; Buzz was a bit shocked that he almost forgot to say the word. Lucky he said kissing so they could do one more act.

After that one they change to another category and play that instead.

They finished playing the game at 20:19 and started making sandwiches for themselves.

Sharon and Andy both sat away from each other after they kissed they didn’t talk to anyone because they were thinking.

Flynn Thinking

I just kissed Sharon, this just made it so much worse. Before I liked her but now I think I love her. I have to tell her.

Sharon Thinking 

Ok, this is not a big deal so I kissed Andy it was nothing just a game nothing else. Although his lip were surprisingly soft umm wish I could kiss him again. Wait I want to kiss him again hold up ok re-think the kiss. (Thinking about the kiss) Yep I like Andy but how do I tell him.

 

They both look at each but turns when they see each other, they both decide to wait when there’re alone.

23:48 only Rusty, Sharon, Andy and Tao are the only ones awake until 23:56 when they all decides to head up to bed and both Sharon and Andy are alone and both plans on talking about the kiss in their bedroom.


	19. The Talk

Andy gets his PJ’s and head into the toilet whereas Sharon got change in the bedroom. 

‘KNOCK, KNOCK’ 

“You can come in” Andy enters the room and puts his clothes into his bag then walks to his side of the bed but stop’s and turns to Sharon who’s putting her clothes in the drawer.

“Hey Sharon you know that kiss” “How can I forget, everyone found it very funny, I think their now waiting for us to say something about it like…” “I’m in love with you” Flynn say’s fast, Sharon turns with shock all over her face 

“What” 

Andy starts walking over to her “I love you, before we kissed I knew I liked you after my daughter wedding and so on and then the kiss just made me realise that I love you” Sharon is still looking at him just trying to figure out everything that has been said to her “I know you don’t feel the same but I thought that you should know……” He couldn’t finish his sentence since Sharon suddenly kissed him and they both just stand there kissing each other for 2 minute until they broke apart.

“Does this mean you like me too” “I think so” “So does this mean we can go on a proper date” “I would like that” They both kiss again “Lets not tell the team yet let them think we’re just friends” “Agreed, looks like going to bed tonight going to be less awkward”

They both head into bed and lay down with Andy holding her.

“Night Sharon”

“Night Andy”

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Day 4 done. 3 day to go.


	20. Day 5

Everyone excepted Sharon and Andy to be up before them, the rest all got up between 10:14 to 10:33, it was now 11:17 Everyone is dressed but Sharon and Andy are still not up yet. Everyone is staring at Sharon and Andy door.

“Shouldn’t they be up by now” Rusty asked “Yeah, someone go into their room” Provenza say’s 

Everyone stares at him with ‘are you crazy’ look on their face 

“What” ”Did you not hear what you just said” “yes I said someone go in there, now who’s going in there” Everyone starts walking away, Sanchez say’s to Provenza why don’t you go into their room. 

“Because if they wake up, my face is the last thing they need to see” “Thats true” everyone said, “see” Provenza turns back to look at the door 6 seconds later he just realise what the all said and turns.

“Hey” everyone laughs “Hey Rusty why don’t you go” Sanchez say’s to Rusty “Give me $10 and I’ll go in” “I’ll give you $3” “$15” “What” “$15” Sanchez looks at him with his wallet out “$5” “$18 “$5” “$25” “$8” “$35” “$10” “Deal” 

Rusty walks over to Sanchez and takes the $10 note and starts to head to Sharon and Andy's when Sanchez just figured out what Rusty just did.

“Hey, Wait a minute you…” “Shush i’m heading in” Rusty whispers.

Rusty opens the door slowly and walks into the room a bit to see Sharon a sleep in Andy’s arm who is also a sleep. The first thing he needs to do is take a picture. 

“Pass me my phone” Tao picks Rusty’s phone off the table and heads over to him to give it to him. Rusty takes his phone and gets the camera up, he zooms in a bit then

‘CLICK, CLICK’

He takes two picture then quickly head back out of the room and shuts the door. 

Rusty shows the picture to everyone and seeing the picture Provenza decides to show everyone the picture he took on day 3.

“In Rusty picture do they look peaceful to you” Morales asked “yeah” “very peaceful” They all just stop there looking at the pictures.

‘CRASH’

Everyone turns to see Morales in the kitchen with the cupboard open with all the pans on the floor.

“This is pay back for Sunday morning”

‘DOOR OPENING’

“What was that”? Flynn asks standing in the doorway. “Morales revenged for Sunday morning anyway it’s 11:28 and nether you nor Sharon are up” “Well we’re up now so you got what you wanted”

Flynn went back to get his clothes to get change then Sharon went up stairs to take a shower. They both come back changed and ready to start the day.


	21. Time To Come Clean

Time now is 16:16 and since 11:34 everyone has been watching Sharon and Flynn see if their behaviour has change since they kissed last night but nothing changed.

“Hey i was thinking about going out for a walk anyone wants to come with me” “Oh no not after last time” So that was Buzz out “I’ll go with you Sharon” Andy offered “Great anyone else” “i’ll co…” “no, no I think Morales and Tao are figuring out what to cook for tea and we’re going to re watch the video to see the man in red, so why don’t you two go out” They both look at each other but ended going out.

“We won’t be that long, bye” 

‘DOOR CLOSING”

“What was that all about”? Tao asked “Ok now someone needs to follow them” “Why” “So that we can find out if they’ve finally figured out their feelings for each other” “Ah ok” “I’ll follow them” “Good Rusty you better go now or your lose them” “On it” and in a flash he was out of the door.

Sharon and Andy were side by side walking along into the woods but walking a different way from yesterday. They were talking but he could’t hear what they were saying just make out the way they were acting, like now Sharon is laughing which probably means Andy said something funny. All of a sudden Sharon grabs Andy hand and holds it while they walk along through the wood.

5 minutes later both Sharon and Andy stop int he middle of the wood so Rusty starts to go hide behind a tree when he trips on a rock and punches the tree.

‘OUCH’ Rusty mouthes and holds his hand and starts to move behind the tree so he could see Sharon and Andy just standing there looking at each other. 

Then they kiss; Rusty stood their eyes wide open mouth shaped as a O, he hides back behind the tree “Yes” he mouthes then starts running back the cabin to tell everyone else.

8 minutes later Sharon and Andy were outside the door when they heard “There’re back” and heads into the cabin.

“So the happy couple returns” “What do you mean couple” “Well lets just say a little birdie told us that you two were holding hands and kissing in the wood” Sanchez say’s “So now we know your together we need to hear it from you two that you’re a couple” Provenza added.

Sharon and Andy looks at each other like there trying to read each other minds; they turn around with their backs facing Everyone else 

“Should we come clean” “yeah no point in hiding now” “ok (both turns) all right guys you are right me and Sharon are now in a relationship”

(EVERYONE CHEERING)

Provenza announces “Once we get back to station and Buzz has a tan we’re going out to celebrate” 

(EVERYONE CHEERING AGAIN)


	22. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, It's baaaaaack

Time now is 20:14 and for the first time Provenza was cooking. Everyone was a bit worried that he was cooking, but it turned out to be a very nice meal. Whilst eating everyone was asking Sharon and Andy question; some were a bit personal but overall they were all ok questions. 

Right now some were standing in the kitchen talking where other were in the sitting room they were all talking when all of a sudden.

‘KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK’

The knocking was back. 

‘KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK’

“Looks like the knocking is back” “You think” Sanchez says to Morales

‘KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK’

“Mike do that think you did last time” Provenza tell Tao.

Tao walks over to the walk like last time.

‘KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK’

Again Tao is standing right in front of the wall.

‘KNOCK, KNOCK’

For the second time the knocking stopped at the second knock then Tao puts his ear right on the wall and waits for the bang noise. After 45 seconds with nothing happening Tao moves and turns to face everyone.

“I think it’s gone” “But it did’t do the banging at the end” 

Tao shrugs his shoulder and just stood.

“Ow” Everyone turns to face Sykes “What happen” Tao asked “Something pulled my hair ow”

“Ow” This time it Sharon who says ow. “Something pulled my hair, ow” “ow” “ow” “ow” “ow” “ow”

It was none stop hair pulling. It wasn’t until Morales and Buzz got a towel each and puts them over Sykes and Sharon head which actually work. 

For the rest of the afternoon they both kept the towels over their heads even when going to sleep they would’t take it off.

They all went to bed between 23:24 to 00:00

Day 5 is done. 2 days to go.


	23. Evil

(SILENTS THROUGHOUT THE CABIN) 

All at the same time.

Provenza bedroom “Wake up” Provenza eyes opens up.  
Sanchez and Tao room “Wake up” Sanchez sits then Tao both staring at each other.  
Sykes and Morales room “Wake up” “You heard that right” “Yeah, wish I didn’t” Morales say’s to Sykes.  
Rusty and Buzz room “Wake up” “What the hell”  
Sharon and Flynn room “Wake up” Sharon sits up “Andy” “mm” “Did you hear that”? “no” “Wake up” “What about that” “No” “Yes you did now get up”

Everyone upstairs starts coming out off their room all looking at the light which was very dim.

“What time is it” Tao asks “5:32” “Oh no where’s Buzz” Everyone looks at Rusty but he just shrugs his shoulders. Provenza then asked if they heard someone say “wake up” they all said yea 

(SCRATCHING NOISES)

They stood in silent when they heard scratching noises coming from downstairs, no one was moving so Provenza went first to the balcony with everyone behind him looking down in to the sitting room/kitchen. It was darker downstairs so they couldn’t see anything but only hear the scratching sounds.

They start to make their way down the stairs with Provenza at the front and Rusty at the back.

(DOOR OPENING)

“Is anyone out there”? “Andy” “Provenza” Flynn starts to come out on the room with his phone turned on with Sharon behind him. 

“Did you guys heard someone say wake up” Sharon asked “We all did, can someone turn on the lights” Provenza says with annoyance in his voice. Flynn starts moving him phone along the wall everyone was getting off the stairs and Rusty goes straight to Sharon.

“Found it” Flynn turns the light on.

‘CLICK’

Lights come on and the scratching starts again so everyone turns to see the back of Buzz standing at the wall.

“Buzz” The scratching stop and slowly Buzz starts turning; once he’s fully turn and now facing everyone, everyone can see his eyes are bloodshot and holding a sharp knife in his right hand. 

“Buzz put the knife” Tao tells him but he doesn’t listen and start speaking in a different language; He then starts putting the sharp blade along his hand and lifts it up and down repeatedly but not hard for his hand to cut open. 

“What do we do” Morales whispers “I don’t know, Sanchez your religious what do we do” “I may be religious but something like this I have no clue on what to do” “Hey guys” Rusty start to speak “Buzz won’t stop looking at the door”.

When Flynn asked Sanchez what to do Buzz started to look at the door still talking and still moving the knife up and down in his hand.

Quick as a flash Buzz turns his head to face everyone. He then take hold of the blade and lets go of the knife handle; he bends his head to the left and says in a voice that is not his “MAY GOD HAVE MERCY UPON YOUR SOUL”.

He then lifts his head and throws the knife. Lucky he aims it at the balcony then starts running to the door. 

Sanchez and Flynn runs after him. Sanchez quickly grabs him before he heads to the door and push him into the wall where he and Flynn are holding him. Sykes Runs up stairs to get something.

“LET GO OF ME” evil Buzz says. “Tao get over here and help us hold him”

Tao runs over to Flynn and helps him holds Buzz. Sykes come back down with handcuffs; she heads over to them and starts to cuff Buzz which was hard since he was quite strong. After 2 minute Sykes finally gets the cuff on him. 

“Let’s get him upstairs, there’s no way we’re be able to take the cuff off, did anyone bring another set of handcuff with them.” Flynn asks “Yeah I did, there in my bag” Sanchez responds. 

They all starts to move Buzz away from the wall and directs him to the stairs which was proving a lot harder.

“LET ME GO” Buzz keeps stop, putting his feet on the wall and pushing back. Finally Provenza had enough, He tells Sykes and Morales to hold on to his leg then Sharon went over to help hold his legs. Provenza take’s the belt of his dressing gown and starts to tie his legs together. When he finally does it they all start to carry Buzz up the stairs and into his room.

“LET ME GO” Buzz kept struggling and would not stop moving. 

“Rusty go into my bag and get my handcuffs out” Rusty runs in to Tao and Sanchez room and grab the handcuffs out of Sanchez bag and runs back into his and Buzz room where everyone is trying to hold Buzz down. 

“Heres the cuffs” 

Sanchez grabs the handcuff’s and cuffs them on the bed headboard and the cuff on Buzz hands. They then use the belt off Sharon dressing gown and tie Buzz leg around the belt onto the foot of the bed.

“Guys what are you doing” The nice Buzz starts pulling on the cuff not knowing whats going on 

“Buzz is back maybe we should untie him” Rusty suggested “No, Buzz something happened and you turned evil so i’m afraid we’re going to leave you like this until we’re sure that your back to your normal self” Flynn explain.

Buzz looks at them all then the white in his eyes turns completely red and again with the creepy smile.

“I WILL FINSH WHAT I’VE STARTED” Buzz has turned back to the evil Buzz and starts pulling on the cuffs

“Ok, everyone out, come on let get out of here” Provenza orders; They start to make there way out of the room and heads downstairs.


	24. YOU SHOULD HAVE LET THEM GO

The time now is 10:13 and everyone’s been up since 5:00, after what happened no one could get back to sleep. Getting dressed was hard for Rusty since all his clothes were in his and Buzz room, so he and Sharon went up to the bedroom. Lucky for them Buzz was asleep so he quickly get’s his clothes plus he decides to take Buzz camera and runs out of the room where the door closes on it own.

Flynn, Sharon and Provenza are all checking their phone to see if they’ve have any missed calls from Taylor but no they have none.

“He should be in work by now I’m calling him” Flynn starts to get Taylor’s number up “Put him on speaker” 

‘PHONE RINGING’

Taylor Office

Taylor just login into his computer and is about to check he’s email; He’s been having trouble logging into his email so he call someone up and now it should be ready to view. 

‘PHONE RING’S’

He look over to see it being Flynn. “For god sake they have one more day” Taylor puts his office phone on speaker “Yes Lieutenant what is it now”

‘STATIC COMING FROM THE PHONE’ 

“Hello lieutenant all I’m getting is static” 

The Cabin

“Chief can you hear us, Chief” 

“YOU SHOULD HAVE LET THEM GO”

Taylor Office

“YOU SHOULD HAVE LET THEM GO” “Who is this” “I WILL FINISH WHAT I’VE STARTED”

Taylor logins into his email and see’s all the emails that Tao has sent with all the pictures of the man in red and the videos of the dark figure, Buzz on the balcony and in the wood accident.

“YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTEN TO THEM AND NOW THE ONE NAMED BUZZ IS DOOMED”

Then the phone hung up, Taylor re-calls Flynn but all he gets is ”This number had been disconnected”; he then calls the driver who took them and tells him to go and pick them up now. 

He then looks up the cabin history where he finds out the fire and the murder.

“I think it time for me to start digging up more about this case” 

He pick up his phone and starts to make a phone call.

The Cabin

 

“YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTEN TO THEM AND NOW THE ONE NAMED BUZZ IS DOOMED”

The phone then hung up, Flynn then tries call Taylor up but his phone froze so Sharon and Provenza tries but as well their phone froze. 

“Is it all right that I go and check on Buzz” “I don’t know if thats such a good idea Rusty maybe one of us should up and see him” “He’s tied to the bed he can’t attack me or anything, i just want to go up to see if he’s back to himself and to give him something to drink” 

Flynn looks to Sharon “What do you think” She turns to look at Rusty “Ok Rusty you can go up and see him but if he is back to his normal self don’t untie him deal” “deal”

Rusty heads to the kitchen and fills a cup with water then heads up stairs. He stand in front of the door, takes a deep breath in and opens the door.

“Hey Buzz I thought you might be thirsty so i brought you…”

He looks at the bed to see an empty bed with only the cuffs and belt at the head and foot of the bed. Cold air suddenly hits the side go his face, he turns to see Buzz out on the edge of the window.

“Oh my god Buzz get in” Rusty drops the cup of water and runs to the window, Buzz then jumps out of the window landing on the shelter on top of the door then jumps off and runs off into the woods. Rusty gets their just as Buzz jumps of the shelter and runs of into the wood.


	25. I Have To Find It

Rusty run out of the room and straight down stairs.

“Buzz is gone” “What, what you mean he’s gone” Tao asks “I went into the room the bed was empty he jump out of the window on to the shelter then jumped of that and ran into the woods” 

They all start moving to get their coats on and out of the cabin. “Ok Rusty where did he go” Provenza asks “He just went run straight down here” pointing to the bit of the woods Buzz went running too.

“You don’t think he’s gone back to the place we were Monday” Sykes asked “Can’t be sure but we should go there first and if he’s not there we’re split up” Flynn suggested. They all start heading into the woods Morals was not in a happy mood.

“Can’t believe this is happening, up since 5:00 now waking through the woods” “Stop complaining it could be worst” “How could it be worst” “It could have been dark” Provenza says back and they carry on walking.

18 minutes later there near to the area they were Monday.

“Where is it” someone say with anger in his voice, They all run to where the voice was coming from; In the middle of that area was Buzz on his knee digging into the ground with his bare hands, They all start walking around so they are standing in front of him, Sharon starts walk near him but Flynn grabs her wrist to stop her,

“It’s ok” he lets go of her wrist and she re-starts walking over to him. 

“Buzz you need to stop what you’re doing and come back with us to the cabin” “I have to find it” “Find what” “I have to find it”

She turns to look at the other who where all just standing there looking at Buzz.

“Why don’t we just grab him” Sanchez suggested “If we do that he could get mad, do something violent then run off, let’s just wait until he finds what he’s looking for” Sharon say’s and they all just stay and wait for what ever Buzz is looking for.

23 minutes has gone by and Buzz was still looking for whatever it was he’s looking for. Everyone was sat on the ground, Flynn had his back against a tree and Sharon was sat between his legs with her back against his chest. Sykes see’s them and decides to take a quick silent photo, Rusty is standing a little bit near Buzz with Tao. Since he forgotten his camera he decides to record Buzz with his phone.

“That’s it” Sanchez gets up and walks over to Buzz.

“Look you’re not going to find whatever you’re looking for so you might as well give up and come back to the cabin” “I have to find it” “I’m going to tell you one more time stop what you’re doing or I will pull you up and drag you back the cabin”.

Buzz just carries on digging deeper into the ground.

“That it”

Sanchez bends down, puts his arms around Buzz chest and pulls him to stand up but he couldn’t so after the threes time he finally pulls Buzz up and not just Buzz.

Everyone stands up when they see the object that Buzz is holding wrapped in fabric, Sanchez lets go of Buzz when he see’s the object, Buzz then goes back down on is knees puts the object next to the hole he dug up then pulls out a box with a demon looking face on top of the box, he puts that box on top of the wrapped up object and pull out another wrapped up object but it has a belt wrapped around it with the Buckle shaped as a bull.

Everyone just stares at the objects that Buzz was getting out of the ground.

“Rusty come stand over here” Sharon tells him, he walks over to her whilst still recording Buzz.

Buzz starts to pick up the stuff he’s dug up, stands up and starts to walking pasted the team and out of the area and into the open woods with the team following him.

“Its official i’ve seen everything” Provenza quotes


	26. What's The Objects

It’s 11:42 when they all get back to the cabin. Everyones behind Buzz no one wanted to walk with him or go in front of him.

When they get to the cabin Buzz just stops in front of the cabin, everyone stop and look at him.

“What is he doing”? “I have idea” Flynn starts to walk over to Buzz and stands next to Buzz on his side “Are you ok Buzz”? 

Buzz then pushes the object into Flynn for him to hold and then throws up (Black and a bit foamy), Tao walks over to Buzz and starts rubbing his back “You ok Buzz”

Buzz lifts his head and starts to look around noticing he’s outside, he turns to see everyone behind him. He was about to put his hands on his forehead when he notices the dirty all over his hands.

“Why are we outside and why are my hands dirty”? Buzz says with confusion in his voice “Buzz what do you last remember”? “I remember going to bed but thats it” Buzz turns to see Flynn hold the objects “Andy what all that stuff you’re holding” 

Flynn looks down and the stuff “This (Looks up to Buzz) is the stuff you dug up with your bare hands” Flynn points to his hand, Buzz looks at his hands. “Anyway lets all get into the cabin yeah” 

Tao opens the door for Buzz who goes straight to the kitchen, with the rest behind him.

Flynn puts the objects on table “So what should we do with all of this stuff” “Take it back and rebury it” Sharon orders “now who’s going to take it back” 

There was a long debate on who's going back into the woods; whilst this was going on Buzz had just finished washing his hands when he hears someone speak to him.

“Check the stuff, check the stuff, CHECK…THE…STUFF”

Buzz walks over to the table as everyone else in the sitting room were still discussing who should go back into the woods. He gets to the table picks the box up so its closer to him then opens the box.

As he does this Morales eye catches Buzz at the table opening the box

“Buzz what are you doing” Flynn walks “Buzz close the lid” 

As Buzz looks in the box his eyes turns completely blood red. When hearing Flynn telling him to close the lid and hears his footstep coming closer he see a dagger in the box.

He reaches into the box and grabs the dagger, pulling it out and points it at Flynn.

“He needs to check everything here” evil Buzz was back “Now if you don’t back of I will make Buzz do something he’ll regret, now BACK OFF”

Flynn starts backing off away from evil Buzz; As Flynn backs away Buzz eyes starts to go back to their normal colour. He put his hand over his eyes as they change complete back to his normal eyes.

Buzz puts the dagger on the table and went back to looking whats in the box.

“Sorry Andy” “Wait you knew what you were doing” Buzz turns to look at Flynn “Some reason this time I was still here so I could see everything what was happening” Buzz turn to start get the stuff out of the box. 

In the box was runes, candles, pendulum, dagger and a book with spell and pictures of the devils.

The flat object was an ouija board with what looks like dried blood on it.

The last object which had the belt wrapped around it was a vintage doll which was burned and a bit melted.

It was silent as they all looks at the objects on the table with Rusty recording it all.

(KNOCK, KNOCK)

“Oh” everyone jumped when they heard the knock at the door. Tao went over to open the door.

“Hello” “Hey i’m Ted the guy who drove you’ll here on Friday” “Oh yeah um what are you doing here”? “I had a call from Chief Taylor to come and pick you’ll up today, it sounded urgent” “Ok we just need to pack and we’ll be with you, best to stay in the mini van” “Ok” 

Ted heads back into the van where Tao head back into the cabin.

“That was Ted our driver he said Taylor sent him to pick us up so look like where leaving” Morales say’s “Don’t need to tell me twice” and off everyone went to pack their clothes.

It only took 5 minutes for everyone to get pack (Only because they throw all their clothes into their bags/suitcase without folding) and head outside to put the bags/suitcase in the back of the van.

Everyone was getting into the van excepted Buzz who offered to put the bags/suitcase. When he was finally done he went to the window where Sharon was sitting so that she can open the window and pass him the keys. 

He heads up to the door and locked it, he starts to walk back to the van when he felt some staring at him. He turns to look at the cabin and in his and Rusty room was the Man in red.

“Buzz, Hurry up so we can leave” Sanchez shouted “Ok i’m coming” He turns and start walking to the van he gets close to the van when the doors closes and refuse to open. Sanchez tries to pull the door with all his strength but it wouldn’t budge even the bus driver couldn’t understand why it wouldn’t open.

“basement, basement, basement, basement” whispers 

Buzz turns to see another man in the cabin standing next to the objects on the table. Buzz realise that the man in the cabin wants the objects in the basement whereas the one in his and Rusty bedroom doesn’t.

Buzz take one big breath in then runs up to the cabin with everyone else in the van shouting at him. He quickly unlocked the door and head in and goes straight to the table and grabs all the objects. He runs outside and runs to the side of the building to get to the basement which was already open and heads down there, the only problem was where does it go. 

He looks arounds not knowing what to do until he hears

“Hey, over here” Buzz turns and head to where the voice was coming from; near the wall behind a cupboard was a well.

“Drop them down here” Buzz does what the voice says and drops all the objects down into the well.

“He’s coming back, run” Suddenly boxes were all coming down from the shelves, the light bulb explodes, it was like an earthquake going on down there.

Buzz starts to run up the stairs when something grabs his foot, he pulls his foot up really hard and head up out of the basement and the doors close behind him.

Buzz starts to walk round the cabin and back to lock the door and starts to walk back to the van but not before he looks at the window which had none of the men in them which means the man in red is gone.

“Is the door open” “No it still won’t open” Tao say which sounds quite if you weren’t next to the van you wouldn’t have been able to here him.

‘WOOD BREAKING’

Buzz turns when he hears the wood breaking but couldn’t see anything. Before he knows it something grabs his ankles and pulls so that he falls on the floor and drags him across the floor until he's outside the cabin and the Man in red appears over him.

“MAY GOD HAVE MERCY UPON YOUR SOUL” He lifts his hand up and aims it at Buzz heart, but before the man can do anything another man tackles him and both went up in flames.

(Van door opening) 

“Buzz” Buzz turns to see the van doors open so he gets up and runs to and straight into the van and closes the door behind him.

“Please just go” Buzz shouts at the drive and quick as a flash the van drives off away from the cabin and straight to the stations.


	27. Taylors Discovery'

It was 1:02 when they arrived outside of the station, Flynn and Tao got all the bags/suitcases out of the van and the driver drove off quickly not wanting to stay with them.

Morales took the cup of blood with him to forensic so they could tested it he even told them to tested it now and call him when they get a result 

They all used the elevator to get to their floor and all head to the murder room even Morales went with them. When they get into the murder room Chief Taylor is sitting at Flynn’s desk waiting for them all. 

“Look I want to apologise for not letting you leave nor believing about the whole super…Wow Buzz, you really do look like death” Buzz stops and looks at Taylor with an unhappy look “Nice to see you too” Buzz walks around and heads to the tech room.

“How you guys feeling”? “We all ok but Buzz had the worst experiences” Sharon answers “Especially today” Tao added “Why what happen today”

Tech Room

As Buzz walks into the tech room he drops his bag on the floor and shuts the door behind him. He walks around then puts his hands on the desk so he can lean on the desk looks at the screen and say’s 

“I have never felt this happy to be here” 

He then pushes himself up so that he’s standing straight, But suddenly he felt something leave his body and stumbles back into the draws behind him, his vision started to go black then his whole body gave away under neath him and passes out onto the floor.

Murder Room

Tao continually telling Taylor about what happened today “We got back to the cabin and Buzz just stops in front of the cabin”

As Tao was telling Taylor this Rusty heard a noise coming from the tech room like a bump noise.

“Hey guys did you hear that” They all turned towards him “No, what noise”? Taylor asked.

Rusty gets up and starts to walk over to the Tech Room. “Sounded like a bump noise coming from in here” Rusty opens the door and see’s a hand.

“BUZZ” He runs round the desk and knees behind Buzz “Buzz can you hear me, Doc get in here”

Morales comes running in with Tao behind him “What happened” Morales asked “I don’t know I came in here and he was on the floor out cold” “Ok lets bring him out here”

Both Tao and Morales carries Buzz into the murder room on put’s him on Buzz’s desk.

“What happen to him”? Taylor asked “We don’t know Rusty just found him on the floor, I thought when we got back all the bad things happening to Buzz would finished” Tao says.

Morales notices Buzz arm was handing off the table so he move it and puts it on his stomach as he does this he moves his hand so it won’t bend thats when realise how cold Buzz was, he put his hand on Buzz forehead which was also cold.

“Doc what are you doing”? “When I touch Buzz hand it was icy cold I wanted to see if it’s just the hands (he puts his hands on his hip as well as looking at Buzz) but he is completely icy cold I mean he’s practically a dead body” 

Morales looks at everyone to see everyone eyes wide open. He then put two finger onto Buzz neck.

“Don’t worry he’s still alive but we need to move him somewhere warmer because to be honest this room isn’t that warm” “What about the conference room it’s quite warm in there” 

Both Tao and Morales carries buzz to the room and lays him on the table 

“Can someone bring my coat in here” Tao asks 

Sanchez grabs Tao’s coat off the back of Tao chair the pass to Sykes who then passes it to Taylor who goes into the conference room and gives it to Tao.

“Oh thanks” Tao drapes the coat over Buzz then leave the room.

“Looks like Buzz is never gonna be himself again” Flynn speaks “Couldn’t we just get a priest down here, they know all about ghosts or demons maybe they’ll have an idea on how to help Buzz” Taylor suggested “Guess thats the only solution left” Sharon answers.

They all went quite for 20 seconds when Provenza realises something.

“Taylor why were you waiting for us in here I mean we could have called to let you know we where here, was there another reason you wanted to see us” “Also whats this file on my desk” 

Taylor takes the file from Flynn and starts to explain 

“After hearing the voice on my office phone I decided to look more into the cabin and found out about the fire and the murder. There wasn’t much about the fire but the murder was very interesting”

Taylor was about to explain the case when Buzz comes walking out of the conference room and starts walking to the team and straight away they all notice a differences. Buzz skin was back to its normal colour.

“Wow Buzz you look different” “I’m confuses you were pale before now you’re suddenly normal skin tone what did you do” Morales asked “I don’t really know, what I remember before I passed out I felt something leaving my body and then I passed out”

Buzz then starts to walk over to his desk and sit’s down.

“Anyway Taylor you were saying” Provenza say’s “What, Oh yeah the case well it involve four friends, three were all stabbed, one was hanged. Now the one who was hanged his name was   
Fredrick Phipps and in his room they found out he was part of a cult and I believe he’s the man in red you’ve been seeing because in the file it has a black and white picture of the crime scene and next to it say victim wearing a blood soaked coat”

“Who else felt a shiver go down their spin”? Sykes ask “I certainly did” Sharon asked “Anyway I had the crime scene photos emailed to me so we’ll need the projected to see the picture’s, especially one picture” “Ok, Buzz if you could get the projected we can see these pictures” Sharon orders.

Buzz gets the projected out and sets it all up, Taylor turns off the lights and starts showing the picture’s.

Picture 1. Roger Burt: Stabbed 6 times. Laying on the left side of the hanging body.

Picture 2. James Webb: Stabbed 6 times. Laying in front of the hanging body. 

Picture 3. Edward Shepard: Stabbed 6 times. Laying on the right side of the body

Picture 4. Fredrick Phipps bedroom: All four walls has pentagram scratch into the wall’s

Picture 5. Fredrick Phipps: Hanging from the balcony, wearing a blood dripping coat, Pool of blood underneath the coat, over his face was a black masks. 

Picture 6. Fredrick Phipps without the mask; This is what shocked everyone in the murder room.

“Ok I just want to prepare you for this picture because this will shock you, It definitely shocked me”

Buzz was about to get the last picture up when;

‘mobile ringing’

Morales gets his phone out of his pocket and see’s the name of the caller.

“It’s forensic, must be about the blood” Answer the phone “Doctor Morales … yes did you find out who it belongs too …. are you sure … it was running out of a tap … I can show you the video if you don’t believe me … and your positive that who the blood belongs too … ok, well thanks” 

‘Hangs up’

Sharon asks “So Doctor who does this blood belongs too” “The blood belongs to Francis Watson”

Everyone looks at Buzz is confusion on their faces 

“But thats impossible I mean that’s just creepy” Buzz says “If you think thats creepy take a look at this picture” Taylor added on 

Buzz gets the sixth picture up; when everyone see’s that picture, if they were sat down there were standing up and if they were sanding up there leaning forward making sure what they are seeing is what they are seeing.

Picture 6. Fredrick Phipps without the mask: Two words to describe what he looks like ‘Buzz Watson’. The eyes, the nose, mouth every little detail of Fredrick face looks exactly like Buzz. 

Buzz turns off the projector 

“I think we’re done now” buzz says as he quickly puts the projector.

“Well, now seeing these picture and the background of the murderer explains a lot like why he targeted Buzz (Buzz comes walking back to the team) and what he wanted. Sharon explains, then Sanchez asked Buzz something 

“Hey Buzz what did you do with the stuff” “I took it to the basement where the other ghost told and showed me the well where he told me to drop the stuff” “Who was the other ghost”? “I believe it was Edward Shepard; I saw him in the house but only heard voices in the basement” 

“Well I would stay longer but I have a meeting to go too, After what you’ve all gone through why don’t you all go home and come back tomorrow, ok, Bye”

Taylor then heads out of the murder room with everyone getting up to go home. Provenza then speaks “Since we’re all going home why don’t we go to a restaurant to celebrity a certain couple” 

They all look at each other with smiles 

“That would be nice but we haven’t made reservations” “Well actually we do; when we were packing my phone suddenly became unfrozen so I decided to call Crystal Griffin and the Chef owes me a lot of favours so I asked him to reserve a table for us, so are we going or not”

 

They all agreed and started to go home but for Buzz he wanted to go to a church first to be bless so he definitely know he’s back to himself again, Sanchez say’s he’ll go with him, Everyone else is going home to get change and they’ll all meet at the restaurant.


	28. The End

It was 14:06 when everyone arrived at the restaurant, They all got seated near the end of the restaurant still with other people. The end of the table is pushed up against the wall so at the end of the table on each side was Sanchez and Tao, Provenza and Morales, Buzz and Rusty, Sharon and Sykes and at the top of the table is Flynn.

They all order their meals and already had their drinks with them. Everyone’s talking, Sharon asked “How did it go at the church Buzz” “It went well, I got bless and so far I feel good I think it really left my body when I collapse in the tech room” 

Provenza then raises his glass “Well I say we should raise a glass to no more paranormal activity, so to no more paranormal activity’s” “No more paranormal activity’s”

Everyone takes a sip of their drinks then puts them down.

“Oh, I almost forgot” Sykes go through her bag and pulls out two photo frames and hands them to Flynn and Sharon; They both smile when they see the picture in the frame, It’s the picture she took of them in the wood both with a small smile. They both look at each other and kiss.

“Oh god, look if you two decided to have sex please tell me now so I can stay at someone else place” “Rusty” “What, I’m just staying what I know about you both i’m happy with I don’t need to know what you sound like when you’re having sex” 

Everyone just starts laughing

“Anyway thank you Amy this is very sweet” “ Yes thank you Amy” 

Sharon starts asking Amy where she got the photos printed and the frames whereas Flynn was just looking at Sharon; What he didn’t know was that Provenza was looking at him.

“You know what Rusty why don't you stay with me tonight” “Why Lieutenant” “Because Sharon I have known Andy for a long time and that look in his eyes mean he wants to do more then say good night”

Everyone looks at Andy

“No it doesn’t” “Yes it does it that same look you gave that waitress, receptionist and that nurse and all of them you went home with them” “Wait a minute…”

Before Andy could finish what he was saying the two waiters came over with their food; They didn’t talk about it the rest of the night. 15:16 they all started to leave, Flynn and Sharon both went to their own homes.

About 5 hours later Rusty and Sharon were at the combo watching tv, When it goes on a break Rusty heads to the bathroom then comes back.

21 Minutes later 

‘Knock, Knock’ 

Sharon was about to get up when Rusty quickly gets up and say’s he’ll get it. 

“Ok i’m here so what is it you wanted to talk about”?   
 Sharon turns to see Andy behind. 

“Talk? What are you talking about”? “Rusty called saying you wanted to talk to me about something” “RUSTY”

Rusty comes into the sitting room with his backpack 

“Ok Provenza down stairs so i’ll be stay at his tonight and you two kids have fun bye’

And just like that Rusty is out of the door, Andy and Sharon just look at each other.

“Ok this is awkward maybe I should go” Andy starts heading to the door “Or you could stay” Andy turns to look at her “I mean Rusty not gonna be here until tomorrow at the station so it would be a waste of opportunity” 

She then starts walking to her bedroom, Flynn just stands there’re can’t believing what he just heard from Sharon Raydor, He then smiles and starts to head to her bedroom, He gets to her bedroom smiles then slips in and closes the door.

 

The End


End file.
